vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Re-Horakhty (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Re-Horakhty (formally Horus) is the leader of the Pharaonic pantheon who controls the solar barge as it travels across the Astral Plane. Originally Horus, he fought his Uncle Set for control of the pantheon after Set kill his father Osiris. After winning the battle he fused with his great-great-grandfather Re and ascended as the ruler of the pantheon. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-C | 2-A Name: Re-Horakhty Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lesser Deity | Greater Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition as a Greater Deity (Senses every action taken by a ruler on whom he has bestowed his favor, every sworn oath of vengeance, and every undertaken quest to destroy an evil foe 19 weeks in advanced ), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality, Power Bestowal, likely many more. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awakens) | Low Multiverse level (defeated his Uncle Set who was an Intermediate Deity at the time) | Multiverse level+ (Considered to be a peer of Odin and Zeus. His Divine Rank is superior to Mystra who's death reordered the Multiverse) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | '''Unknown, likely Infinite (Can likely control the space-time of his own realm) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Vastly superior to time deities beneath him, able to control the space-time of his own Realms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level | Low Multiversal level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Khopesh Intelligence: Unknown. Possibly Extraordinary Genius (Has an Intelligence score of 29 when 26 is the Intelligence score of the Elder Brain) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatar | Horus | Re-Horakhty Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Hasbro Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Board Game Characters